


the revengers 4

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: the revengers [4]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: spike have new lego tv to catch bountys and hunter he find is very togh WILL HE WIN OR LOOSE





	the revengers 4

the revengers 4

spike bebop was in his train earint an donut and he looked at his watch amd sayed shit man its late then he got back to worl ket jet sayed yo spike we hav new bounty then he give him lego tv whys it lego tv sayed spike SHUT UP JUST TURN IT ON sayed jet and spike turned on

THEN LEGO BIG BOUNTY TV SHOW

AMIGO REX FROM LEGO MOVIE IS EANTWED FOR ONE HUNDRED DOLARS yo man thats pretty cool sayed spike wait what sayed jet rex? Ya sayed spike OOH CAREFUL sayed jet REX IS ALSO VERY GOOD BOUNTY HUNTER spike spit and sayed yo whatever bich and flew to lego planet

LEGO PLANET

spike was at lego planet and he swing gun and rex come out yo spike my friend HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME sayed spike spike im rex i from future where you arrested me AND IM HERE TO STOP YOU oh shit man sayed spike i now you were gonna say that im from future kid sayed rex THEN HE SHOOT GUN AT SPIKE spike fight rex spike punched rex and rex kick spikes hed then rex jump on car and sayed SO LONG SPIKE and he drived of but then spike was on car next to rex and he smash his car into rex then rex jump on spikes car and puncheded spike then SPIKE ABOUT TO CRASH CAR so rex kept on punching him and spike punched him then rex threw spike out car but den spike climbed on cars back and then HE PUNCHED REX rex sayed LOL UR NOT GETING ME YET SPIKE and he jumped of and then whisled HE GOT INTO HIS OWN CAR AND GOT REDY TO GO AFMGHOST SAYED SPIKE OHHHHH SHIT THIS GUYS GOMA KICK MY ASS SAYED AFMGHOST AND HE GOT SCARE AND QUICKLY DRIBE CAR FAST but becuse afmghost is litel baby hhe dosent now how yo drive FUCKING SHIT U BABY LET ME DRIVE sayed rex then he pushed afmghost to side STOP IT U MEANY HED sayed afmghost then rex sayed UR ANOYING SHIT UP BABY then he THROW AFMGHOST OUT OF CAR and spike thoght hmm im gona have to get rex now and when red was drove car he JUMP ON BACK OF REX CAR and rex sayed I SMELL SPIKE BEBOP then he jumped on back of car and PUNCHED SPIKE OWW U JERK SAYED SPIKE then he KICKED rex right in the FACE and rex sayed u litel shit ull regret now then he sayed CMON U DUM BABEY and then AFMGHOST JUMPEDED BEHIND SPIKE afmghost was dum scare babey who was very shivers while doing this but den spike sayed shit a togh lego and dum baby and den he JUMPED AND KICKED BOTH WITH HIS LEGS AFMGHOST WENT FLYING OFF CAR CRYING AND REX FALL DOWN shit sayed rex then rex got his gun and spike sayed BICH ITS TO LATE and ponted it at rex swn he sayed yo rex xom with me rex cryed and sayed ok spike showed rex minifigure to cop and cop sayed LOLTHATS JUST LEGO then he throwed spike into jail spike was in jail next to somome and who was it IT WAS AFMGHOST lol the writer forgot to put mr in jail this even worse than. SANS spike sayed GAURD HELP guard RUNNED to help SPIKE and spike sayed yo afmghost sayed evil story of sans is bad WHAT sayed gyaurd and he draged afmghost to prisoon solitarw and den guard sayed yo whats ur fav fanfics and spike sayed evil story of sans and the revengers series YO U HAVE FUCKING GREAT TASTE BRO sayed guard and he letted spike out

spike sayed to jet yo mr jet i coldnt get bounty oh well next theres bounty sayed jet

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
